Konoha Tale Online
by Inku Haru
Summary: Sebuah organisasi jahat memanfaatkan sebuah game MMORPG untuk melakukan kejahatan mereka. Semua pemain kini terjebak dalam game tersebut, bagaimanakah cara mereka untuk keluar dari game tersebut dan mengalahkan Leader, seorang pemimpin dari organisasi hitam tersebut. Just prolog. Warning: NarufemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha tale online

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure &amp; Romance

Warning : NarufemSasu

Prolog

.

.

.

Konoha Town, Lantai 1 rabu 17 Mei 2026

Konoha Tale Online mereka menyebutnya, dunia virtual tempat dimana mereka melepas kebosanan. Semenjak diluncurkannya game MMROPG ini, game ini menjadi sangat terkenal di semua kalangan. Aku mungkin menjadi salah satu dari ribuan orang yang beruntung di dunia ini atau mungkin sangat sial.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan namaku dalam Konoha Tale ini adalah 'Usuke'. Aku menggabungkan nama depan dengan margaku.

Mage adalah salah satu class yang ada di Konoha Tale ini, mereka mempunyai serangan yang kuat dengan sihir mereka tapi class mereka lebih sulit dalam mendapakan Hp yang besar. Tapi terkadang mereka juga dikatakan lemah, mereka tak bisa melawan musuh tanpa skill mereka dan mereka membuang banyak Mp karenanya. Berbeda dengan Fighter, mereka bahkan dapat mengalahkan beberapa musuh dengan beberapa kali tebasan.

Mage adalah class yang kupilih dalam memainkan game ini, tapi kebanyakan pemain lain membenci mage. Dengan jubah panjang yang menjuntai sampai ke bawah mata kaki, tudung tanpa motif yang menutup seluruh wajah. Mage tidaklah harus menjaga garis depan saat Party berlangsung, hanya mengangkat tongkat dan menghabisi musuh. Mereka tak harus bertahan, mereka hanya perlu menyerang dan menyembuhkan para party membernya.

Aku lebih meyukai bermain solo, karena aku tak bisa terlalu cepat akrab dengan pemain lain ditambah setelah Dark Day terjadi. Dark day mereka menyebutnya, hari dimana para pemain mulai diteror rasa takut. Pesan misterius dengan pengirim yang menamai dirinya sendiri Leader mulai muncul di semua pesan para player. Informasi yang dikutuk oleh semua pemain itu kini menjadi pacuan mereka untuk menuntaskan game ini. Tombol log out telah menghilang dari menu digantikan dengan kata kematian jika kau ingin meninggalkan game ini.

Aku mungkin menjadi salah satu orang tersial di dunia ini, jika aku mati dalam permainan ini aku tak begitu merasa keberatan. Setidaknya aku masih dapat tersenyum dengan bahagia dan menikmati hariku di tempat itu.

TBC

Padahal saya dalam masa hiatus haha :3

Nemuin fic lama ini nganggur di flashdisk, daripada terus nganggur saya publish aja hehe.. baru prolog jadi pendek. Jika responnya bagus akan saya lanjutkan :D

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Tale Online**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure &amp; Romance

Warning : NarufemSasu

.

.

.

Pecahan Pertama: Permulaan

_Setelah DD awal terjadi, setiap hari rasanya seperti bercermin. Kau makan hari ini dan terus begitu pada hari-hari berikutnya. Aku kira rasa lapar tak akan kami rasakan di dunia ini, nyatanya semenjak DD terjadi, rasa lapar berubah menjadi hewan buas yang akan menerkam kami kapan saja._

_Aku tak pernah berfikir jika itu adalah hal buruk, rasa lapar dan lelah. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit kami mulai kehilangan kewarasan kami. Beberapa pemain memilih untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri dalam permainan ini._

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang gadis yang memiliki nama seorang anak lelaki itu menatap pantulan dirinya dengan pandangan datar. Sebuah kaca mata baca bertengger di hidungnya, rambut panjangnya ia gerai jatuh hingga menyentuh pinggangnya.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak dan merapikan dasinya yang sedikit miring. Sempurna, ia kini nampak seperti gadis kutu buku. Ya memang seperti itulah dirinya, gadis yang selalu dididik untuk memiliki nilai akademik yang baik.

Sasuke akui ia memang tak pandai untuk memulai sebuah percakapan, karenanya ia selalu menyendiri. Duduk diam dalam mejanya dan memainkan sebuah game di ponselnya ataupun sekedar membeca novel yang ia beli untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini temani aku leveling ya..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sakura yang kini duduk di samping Naruto. Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga Sakura itu memmamerkan senyuman lebarnya, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong depan Naruto.

"Tak perlu kau minta pun aku akan membantumu Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan girang.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura, membantu leveling katanya. Dia berdecak malas dan berdiri-

Dreeet

Sasuke pun mulai pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, beberapa pasang mata menatap heran kepergian Sasuke. Gadis itu selalu menjadi sosok yang misterius di kelasnya,tak banyak bicara dan selalu terlihat menyendiri. Ia nampak tak menyukai keramaian, karenanya beberapa orang terlihat enggan untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu atau pun sekedar terlibat percakapan dengannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sakura setelah sosok Sasuke tak lagi terlihat.

"Mungkin dia terganggu karena kau terlalu berisik." Ujar Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, Sakura mendelik dan memberikan pose tinjunya di udara.

"Hei, hei.. aku hanya bercanda." Seru Kiba sembari mengambil jarak dari sedikit takut membayangkan jika Sakura benar-benar akan meninjunya, Sakura mempunyai tempramen yang buruk karenanya tak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat nanti tinju gadis itu akan melayang padanya.

Menghela nafasnya Sakura kembali menurunkan tinjunya, sudut matanya menatap meja kosong yang tadi ditempati oleh gadis Uchiha itu.

"Hei.. menurut kalian apa gadis semacam Sasuke pernah memainkan KTO?"

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini memberikan tatapan penuh tanya padanya, ia tak tahu. Tapi, Naruto yakin gadis yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelasnya pernah memainkan game semacam KTO. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat jika gadis itu pernah menginjakkan kakinya dalam permainan itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku fikir Sasuke pernah memainkannya..." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang kini mengembang di bibirnya.

"Haa? Kau yakin, dia bahkan selalu menghabiskan waktunya di kelas untuk membaca. Aku rasa ia tak pernah memainkan permainan seperti itu." Ujar Kiba tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya semakin lebar, entah mengapa sosok Sasuke kini terlintas di kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia pernah melihat gadis itu tengah memainkan game di ponselnya selama ia berada di kelas.

"Ya, kita tak tahu apa yang ia suka bukan.."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atap sekolah, menatap awan yang bergerak dengan lambat. Di tempat ini ia dapat merasakannya, sensasi angin yang menerjang tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak dengan sangat cepat, sensasi ini sama seperti ketika ia berada di dalam KTO.

Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke bawah, lalu telunjukkan ia tekankan pada udara kosong. Menggesernya ke arah kanan dan menekan telunjuknya kembali. Gadis itu tersentak lalu menghentikan aksinya. Mendengar percakapan teman sekelasnya tadi membuat tangannya terasa gatal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke." Umpatnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar besi pembatas. Ia tak mengerti, alasan yang tepat mengenai keberadaannya dalam dunia virtual atau pun dunia nyata.

Ruang kelas tak begitu menyenangkan bagi Naruto di siang hari. Hawa panas selalu membuat tubuhnya berkeringat, penjelasan lebar dari Iruka sensei pun tak begitu ia perhatikan. Kedua bola mata safirnya itu menatap segala arah, siapa tahu ada hal yang dapat menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Pemuda eksotis itu menyipit, ia tak begitu mempercayai penglihatannya kini.

Sasuke, gadis itu tengah memainkan ponsel di atas bukunya yang terbuka lebar. Tak berapa lama gadis itu mendesah dan mematikan ponselnya- ia rasa. Naruto tersentak saat gadis berkaca mata itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping membuat kedua mata mereka beradu seperkian detik, gadis itu terdiam sejenak- lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan tulis.

Menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu dengan kencang, Naruto menghela nafasnya entah mengapa saat Sasuke memandangnya tadi ia merasa jantungnya akan benar-benar lepas.

"Aaargh.. apa yang ku pikirkan..." Ujar Naruto lirih, ia masih tak dapat mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

Konoha Town adalah kota awal dan pusat dari Konoha Tale Online. Beberapa tempat penempaan senjata terbaik berada disini, dibandingkan dengan kota yang lainnya Konoha Town menjadi kota terbesar dengan banyaknya pemain amatir.

Jubah orange yang membingkai tubuh tegap Naruto selalu menjadikan pemuda berkulit tan itu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun ia berada. Dengan class sebagai Fighter, orang-orang menatap penampilan pemuda itu dengan pandangan konyol. Seharusnya ia lebih banyak membalut tubuhnya dengan pakaian zirah baja jika perlu. Sebuah pelindung dada yang dibuat dengan tempaan pandai besi menjadi hal yang mungkin dapat melindungi tubuh pemuda itu.

Rambut jabrik Naruto yang berantakan selalu menegaskan kesan manly pada dirinya, patut orang-orang akui walau pun Naruto konyol ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan sejuta kharisma.

"Apa kau fikir ini sudah mencapai satu bulan?" Tanya Kiba, mata pemuda itu nampak terlihat gelisah. Menatap sekeliling dan mendapati tatapan pemain lain yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

Setelah Dark Day terjadi, beberapa pemain kini sudah terlihat meninggalkan Konoha Town menuju kota berikutnya. Walaupun begitu kota ini tak pernah terlihat sepi, beberapa pemain amatir nampaknya tak terlalu yakin untuk meninggalkan kota.

Menaikkan level dan mencoba mendapatkan beberapa koin emas, para pemain amatir mulai mencoba untuk menerima dengan guild besar menjadi pilihan yang menguntungkan untuk mereka.

Mereka tak pernah tahu, ketika mereka terbunuh dalam game ini apakah mereka akan dihidupkan kembali atau pun tidak. Tapi, mereka menyadari sesuatu beberapa pemain yang telah mati- mereka tak pernah terlihat kembali. Mereka benar-benar menghilang di dunia antah berantah ini.

_Jika kau terbunuh saat permainan ini belum terselesaikan, kau akan benar-benar mati._

Kalimat terakhir dari pesan Leader saat Dark Day terjadi bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

"Mungkin saja, tapi.. sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak meninggalkan Konoha."

.

.

.

Sebuah bar sederhana yang terletak di sudut Konoha Town selalu menyediakan berbagai informasi yang sulit di dapatkan oleh sembarang orang. Beberapa pemain kelas atas kadang terlihat keluar dari kedai itu dengan kantung yang terkuras habis, menyisakan beberapa keping emas yang hanya akan cukup untuk meneguk secangkir kopi.

Informasi akurat dengan bayaran yang setimpal.

Shikamaru mendengus, menatap sang guild master mereka tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita berkaca mata yang terus menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"Kau tahu bukan, jika dia itu solo player.. aku tak tahu mengapa banyak sekali pemain yang meminta info mengenai dirinya. Itu sia-sia.. dia tak peduli apapun selain dirinya sendiri."

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu Half Moon bukan…" Karin menyipitkan matanya, menatap jauh pada segelas bir yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Jangan katakan jika mereka juga mengincar Usuke .."

Karin tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap pemuda dengan rambut nyentrik, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Aku mendapat beberapa informasi yang menarik, mengenai Usuke dan Half Moon."

Sakura yang tak tahan dengan pembicaraan Naruto dan Karin menghampiri meja sang guild master mereka. Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya, kesal.

"Lihat, itu sia-sia Naruto.. kita tak membutuhkan seorang pemain bernama Usuke itu dalam guild kita. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah bergabung dengan Half Moon."

"Kita membutuhkan seorang mage, Sakura." Naruto menyela sementara Karin terkikik pelan.

"Nona itu benar, Naruto-san.. kalian adalah serikat besar. Carilah mage lain.. "

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, matanya mengerling mencari sosok Shikamaru sang tangan kanan yang saat ini tengah menguap dengan lebarnya. ia berdecak dan kembali menatap Karin dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, bisakah kau beritahu saja dimana Usuke berada?"

Karin mengulum senyumannya, matanya berkilat berbahaya. Wanita itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan dengan nada rendah ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut nyentrik itu.

"Kau bisa menemukannya, dibawah langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis setiap waktu… "

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk:

**hes tii 7, RyuSeena, Saikari Ara Nafiel, Pein Super Mesum, ultimatekuuga, Guest dan InspiritWoohyun.**

Maaf updatenya terlalu lama dan chapter ini sangat pendek hhehe… banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tak bisa saya abaikan :D #Plaak

Terimakasih atas reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pecahan Kedua: Kematian Pertama**

"_Apa kau menyukai dunia seperti ini?"_

_Dulu aku selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktu luang yang ku punya untuk memainkannya. Aku benar-benar menyukai dunia seperti ini. Kau tak harus mengisi perutmu, atau pun pergi untuk tidur tapi- sekarang semua terasa asing bagiku._

_Apa kau sekarang merasa lapar?_

_Apa kau merasa lelah?_

_Apa kau… berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri?_

.

.

'Kau bisa menemukannya, dibawah langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis setiap waktu…'

Langit yang tak pernah menangis sepanjang waktu, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Entah mengapa sejak awal ia memainkan KTO, ia tak terlalu menyukai Amegakure.

Hujan.

Hujan selalu menyelimuti kota itu, kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara siang dan malam karena hujan tak pernah berhenti. Nyanyian misterius terdengar ditengah tetesan hujan, tak ada yang tahu dari mana nyanyian itu berasal. Mungkin Game Master memang sengaja membuat kota itu sedikit menarik dari kota lainnya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, bulan kini Nampak menghiasi langit kota Konoha. Sama seperti dengan VRMMORPG lainnya, Konoha Tale Online memiliki waktu sendiri seperti halnya di dunia nyata. Kau bisa menyebutnya siang dan malam.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, ketua?"

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok kayu, Kiba menatap Naruto yang masih membelakanginya. Sepertinya ketuanya itu masih memikirkan perihal hubungan Usuke dan Half Moon.

"Apa menurutmu, dia sudah bergabung dengan Guild lain?"

Mengerutkan alisnya, Kiba melangkah mendekati Naruto. Menepuk punggung sang ketua mereka, ia memamerkan cengirannya. " Jangan khawatir, aku bahkan yakin ia menolak semua guild yang datang padanya hahaha." Ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Naruto mendengus mendengar perkataan Kiba, pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu saja berpikiran sederhana. Semua hal terasa mudah jika semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar. Ia dapat mengubah hal rumit menjadi sederhana.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto merengganggang kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku.

"Kita lebih baik beristirahat, perjalanan kita akan sangat penjang besok."

…

Teleportasi menjadi hal yang banyak disukai oleh para pemain. Tak perlu berhadapan dengan monster di tengah perjalanan, menyingkat waktu. Tapi, hanya beberapa kota saja yang memiliki portal teleportasi dalam KTO. Konoha adalah salah satunya, kota tua dengan desain bangunan yang terkesan biasa dibandingkan kota lainnya. Namun itulah menariknya, biaya sewa atau pun bangunan disini tak terlalu mahal. Selain itu, Konoha menjadi tempat reincarnasi untuk pemain yang telah kehilangan seluruh **Hp** yang mereka miliki. Mungkin dengan kata lain mereka yang terbunuh dalam permainan ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengajak rusa ini?"

Shikamaru menguap malas mendengarkan ocehan Kiba. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terus menerus mengoceh dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna menurutnya.

"Kita membutuhkannya, Kiba." Menghela nafasnya, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak mengajak Kiba untuk tugas yang satu ini. Pemuda bertato segita terbalik itu selalu tak bisa akur dengan sang ahli strategi mereka.

Konoha dan Amegakure.

Setibanya di Amegakure menggunakan teleportasi, hal yang pertama mereka rasakan adalah hawa dingin yang membuat ototmu kaku dalam sekejap. Sakura, satu-satunya seorang gadis dalam misi kali ini menggertakkan giginya menahan suhu yang sangat berbeda dengan Konoha.

Rintik hujan membasahi seluruh kota. Cahaya remang dari lampu-lampu yang bertengger di pinggir jalan membuat kota ini terihat seperti kota mati. Tanpa adanya satu pun pemain yang terlihat berjalan di sepanjang jalan kota.

"Lebih baik kita mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu." Shikamaru mengangkat suaranya, sudut matanya melihat sebuah penginapan yang berada di ujung jalan.

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju penginapan terdekat. Berharap tungku dari perapian dapat sedikit mengembalikan suhu tubuh mereka.

**Lock Heart**

Papan nama penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu itu tergantung di sebelah pintu masuk. Bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang menimbulkan bunyi 'trek saat angin menggoyangkannya. Seorang gadis berambut pendek menyambut mereka saat mereka memasuki penginapan. Naruto berbincang sebentar dengan gadis itu lalu membawa 4 kunci bersamanya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah ke Amegakure bukan..aku tak menemukan banyak pemain disini. Apa mereka juga tidak menyukai Amegakure sama sepertimu ya.."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia bukannya tidak menyukai kota hujan tersebut. Ia hanya membenci hujan yang terus turun setiap waktu. Aroma basah yang ditimbulkannya seakan-akan kota ini terus berduka sepanjang waktu.

Menggeser telunjuknya ke arah kanan, membuka tombol menu. Naruto termenung, ia sudah mempersiapkan _**equipment**_ yang ia bawa. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak ingat memasukkan coat hitam sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Naruto. Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga Sakura itu mengintip di balik punggung tegap Naruto. Melihat kening pemuda itu berkerut membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tak mengingat membawa coat hitam sebelumnya."

Kiba yang mendengar nada heran dari Naruto menghampiri pemuda blonde itu. "Oh, _**drop item**_ yang kau dapat dari mengalahkan monster banteng itu ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya. Mungkin karena semalam ia bergadang matanya sedikit berkabut.

"Hoahm..aku ingin segera tidur."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shikamaru mendelik tajam. Mereka hanya mencari penginapan untuk tempat mereka bermalam nanti dan sekarang mereka harus mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Usuke.

Mage, adalah salah satu class yang tak banyak dipilih oleh para pemain. Serangan jarak dekat lebih menantang dibandingkan dengan serangan jarak jauh. Bagaimana kau mengayunkan pedang dengan kedua tanganmu, rasanya seperti seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Setelah DD terjadi, para pemain semakin waspada dan menghindari pertarungan yang tak menguntungkan. Bukan hanya untuk kesenangan semata, dunia ini sudah berubah. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak dapat mereka buang jauh-jauh. Kenyataan jika mereka dapat kehilangan nyawa mereka kapan saja.

Apakah mereka akan mati di dunia seperti ini?

Jika kau bertanya apakah itu bisa terjadi atau tidak. Beberapa kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, kemungkinan pertama jika kau mati kau mungkin akan dihidupkan kembali di kota awal. Kemungkinan yang kedua adalah yang terburuk, kau bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja di dalam permainan ini.

Suara rintik hujan yang menenggelamkan kota dalam kesunyian, Amegakure yang selalu menangis setiap waktu. Jalanan kota yang terihat lenggang, aroma basah dari hujan yang selalu membuat hidungmu terasa gatal.

Naruto menatap keseliling, tak ada hal yang berubah dari kota ini. Selalu tampak sepi tanpa pemain yang memenuhi kota-kota lainnya. Kiba yang berjalan di paling belakang mengangkat tudungnya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dari rintikkan air hujan.

"Kota ini benar-benar sepi.." Kiba memulai pembicaraan, melihat tak ada tanda-tanda satu orang pun pemain yang berada di dalam kota Amegakure membuatnya merinding.

"Dibawah langit yang tak pernah berhenti menangis setiap waktu, apa kau benar-benar yakin jika itu Amegakure?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, gadis itu nampak tak yakin dengan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kenapa mereka harus memaksa seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin terikat dengan sebuah guild ataupun peduli pada orang lain. Apa yang bisa orang itu lakukan, membantu mereka. Sakura mendengus, pemain semacam Usuke tak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang bahkan sekarang terjadi tepat di depan matanya .

Mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Kenapa mereka harus pergi sejauh ini untuk orang seperti itu. Sakura menatap punggung lebar Naruto dalam diam, perasaannya kini bertambah buruk dengan respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut nyentrik itu.

"Kau masih meragukannya?" Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kiba yang menunjuk Naruto dengan arah pandangannya.

"Aku tak menyukai orang semacam Usuke." Sakura berujar, mengeluarkan segala keresahannya.

Sebuah bar tertutup menarik perhatian mereka semua, mungkin di dalam sana mereka bisa menemukan beberapa pemain dan mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Usuke.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam bar tersebut, keadaan yang ia lihat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan kota. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh mata para pengunjung terarah pada mereka. Bukan hanya satu atau dua pemain, mereka bahkan menemukan sekumpulan pemain yang terlihat menikmati waktu bersantai mereka.

"Apa anda baru pertama kali mengunjungi Amegakure?" Seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan antusias menghampiri mereka ketika memasuki bar.

Naruto terkikik melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya, gadis kecil itu nampaknya sudah berada lama di kota ini.

"Jika kau juga mencari Usuke kau bisa bertanya pada si Yukimaru itu, dia bilang dia pernah bertemu dengannya hahaha.."

Seorang pria botak tertawa terbahak-bahak di mejanya, gelas bir nampak berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Muka pria itu memerah dengan pandangan geli yang ditujukan pada Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku pernah bertemu dengannya berkali-kali dan dia juga membantuku mendapatkan pedang ini!" Yukimaru berteriak kesal tak terima dengan hinaan yang ditujukan padanya, ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kiba berdecak malas melihat perdebatan panjang yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. "Perlu kau tahu bocah, kami tak memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menemukannya." Ujarnya, sembari melewati Yukimaru yang kini terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Yukimaru yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela nafasnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu. Yukimaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati senyuman kecil Naruto. Perlahan senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya dan entah mengapa Naruto memiliki firasat jika mereka akan terlibat lebih jauh dengan gadis kecil itu.

Keadaan bar masih ramai seperti setegah jam sebelum mereka tiba. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Yukimaru yang kini berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau tahu bukan susahnya **meremake queen rapier**, aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Usuke-sama."

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Yukimaru yang terlihat seolah-olah dia adalah teman terdekat Usuke. Bagaimana mungkin orang itu akan dekat dengan bocah di hadapannya ini, dia benar-benar sangat cerewet.

"Ada satu hal yang tak kuberitahukan pada siapapun, aku tak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Kau tahu, sebenarnya Usuke adalah- seorang wanita."

"Ha?"

…

Kiba nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto kali ini. "Kau mempercayainya begitu saja, bagaimana jika ia adalah seorang pencuri. Ia bahkan tak mempunyai uang, ia hanya memperalatmu Naruto."

Memijit keningnya, teriakkan Kiba membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Shikamaru yang terduduk di ujung ranjang nampak tenang, tak peduli dengan ocehan Kiba.

"Kau juga Shikamaru, katakan sesuatu pada Naruto." Ucap Kiba kesal.

"Kita tak mempunyai banyak informasi mengenai Usuke, mungkin tak ada salahnya kita mempercayai perkataan Yukimaru." Naruto berucap tegas, entah mengapa ia benar-benar merasa jika apa yang dikatakan Yukimaru bukan hanya sebuah bualan belaka.

Kiba berdecak tak suka mendengar keputusan Naruto, ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan menghempaskan pantatnya disana. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, Naruto bahkan tak meliriknya sedikit pun. Jika memang benar jika Yukimaru menghianati mereka nanti ia akan angkat tangan mengenai hal itu.

Kota Amegakure mulai menghilang dari pandangan, hutan yang masih berada dalam kawasan Amegakure nampak terasa lebih mengerikan. Beberapa monster yang berada di dalamnya berlevel tinggi, mereka harus berhati-hati.

"Apa kau yakin ia berada di dalam hutan seperti ini." Sakura menatap sekeliling, sejak mereka memasuki kawasan hutan ia bahkan tak yakin jika ada pemain yang akan tinggal di dalam hutan seperti ini. Hanya pemain gila yang akan melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku yakin Usuke-sama berada di dalam hutan ini. Semenak DD terjadi, banyak guild yang pergi menuju Amegakure untuk merekrut Usuke-sama. Setelah itu aku tak melihat Usuke-sama berada di kota dan lagi.. mereka juga mengincarnya."

Naruto menatap Yukimaru dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, "Mereka?"

Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, langit nampak lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lebih dingin dan terasa- mencekam. Yukimaru menatap sekeliling dengan awas, sekarang ia merasakan seseorang tengah memata-matai mereka.

Naruto yang merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka langsung mencabut pedangnya. Di balik bayangan kegelapan hutan, beberapa orang mulai menunjukkan rupa mereka.

Jubah hitam dengan simbol awan merah. Naruto menatap tajam kedua orang yang berada di hadapan mereka kini. Ia tak tahu siapa mereka tapi ia rasa kedua orang itu berbahaya.

"Jika kalian tak keberatan, bisakah kalian menyerahkan anak itu." Seorang lelaki yang berada di dalam cadar membuka suaranya membuat mereka waspada dengan kemungkinan serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Apa kau kenal dengan mereka Yukimaru?" Naruto bertanya pada Yukimaru yang berada di sampingnya, tubuh kecil gadis itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Me-mereka mengincar Usuke-sama..."

Naruto memicingkan matanya masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan gadis cilik itu. Apa mereka juga salah satu pemain yang mengincar Usuke dalam guild mereka.

"Mereka bermaksud membunuh Usuke-sama!" Yukimaru berteriak membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

TBC

Hp (health point): Berpengaruh pada nyawa karakter. Jika HP karakter itu mencapai nol maka dia mati.

Equipment: Alat perlengkapan

Drop Item: Barang yang didapatkan dari monster yang sudah dikalahkan.

Remake: Membuat ulang senjata

Queen Rapier: Pedang panjang untuk class Fighter

Akhirnya update juga :D

Untuk beberapa fic yang belum berlanjut seperti Utau Mori, sebenarnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Semoga saja dalam waktu dekat dapat selesai *plaak

Btw ada yang menunggu fic ini lanjut? Sebenarnya saya masih ragu untuk menulis fic yang seperti ini hhehe.. mungkin saya akan lama untuk melanjutkan fic ini jadi mohon maaf untuk yang menantikan fic ini hhehe

**Kitsune857:** sip, ini sudah lanjut :D

**Riv:**hheehe maaf ya kalau ini juga masih kependekan *plaak saya usakan nanti lebih panjang, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini :D tapi mungkin sampai 2k words aja setiap chapter, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya :D hhehe.. terimakasih untuk semangatnya

**Danielkeanumadegani:** sip, ini sudah lanjut.. dang an? Maaf saya bukan laki2 -_-'

**natasya agustine 12:** maaf ya updatenya kelamaan hhehe

**Riki ryugasaki****:** Ya, Usuke itu nama avatar Sasuke ^^

Big Thanks To:

**Riki ryugasaki, ****natasya agustine 12, ****danielkeanumadegani, Riv dan Kitsune857**

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna :D


End file.
